Only You
by Christine Leigh
Summary: Extendedmissingalternate hospital scene from the end of "DeadAlive."


TITLE: Only You  
AUTHOR: Christine Leigh  
RATING: PG  
CATEGORY: Vignette  
SPOILERS: DeadAlive.

SUMMARY: Alternating POVs - Extended/missing/alternate hospital scene from the end of "DeadAlive." Takes place right after Scully lays her head on Mulder's chest after he's asked if anyone missed him. Written for The Haven's "You're Having My Baby" challenge.

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the products of Chris Carter. They also belong to Ten-Thirteen Productions and the Fox Network. No copyright infringement intended.

ARCHIVING: If you would like to archive anywhere, I'd appreciate a quick note first.

Only You  
by Christine Leigh

POV - Scully

Mulder, there is so much to tell you, and I know I'll have to pace myself in the coming days, but I'm bursting. Let me start by saying that I don't know that our baby is a boy, but from day one, which was the same morning Skinner came to tell me he'd lost you, I've thought of our child as a boy. So if it turns out that he's a she, well, Wilhelmina? Wilma? All right, I promise I won't choose either, if he is a little girl, but, in this most precious moment, I can smile again about things like questionable baby names. I do, however, have a name chosen for a boy, and so until I know a different one is required, he is William. For your father Mulder, and for you. I'm not going to mention this to you just yet, but I hope you'll like and agree with it, when the time arrives.

I think my heart must be beating too fast, but it's been held hostage for so long, that there's no stopping it. When I saw you that first day, I laid my head over your heart and then breathed freely for the first time in the months since you were buried. The thought of you underground in the frozen earth made me physically ill. I know it sounds sacrilegious, but I had dreams after that, where you were dug up and set free, and then they turned into nightmares, because you couldn't be free again, ever. You were dead. And that was the end. Except that the nightmare turned into reality, and now you are here, and in the space of a few minutes have once more scared the hell out of me, and made me feel joyous and glad to be alive. I was ready to spend my life pretending for the sake of our child, but now I won't have to do that. I only hope you know. Or am I being optimistic? You do know, don't you, Mulder? About the baby?

POV - Mulder

Scully, I hope you'll forgive me, but I couldn't resist. I also figured that it would be a true test as to whether you had really missed me, if you didn't pull your gun out. I hope you know by now that as long as I'm breathing, I'll know you. And while I'm barely there at the present, seeing your face is what propels me forward. Not that this is news; you've kept me going for years. I only wish I could speak to you as eloquently as I can think, but right now feeble gestures will have to complement my words. Although I'm sure it's imperceptible, the feel of your hair beneath my hand is working sights and wonders. All I know is that I have you back in the flesh. And that is...that is...umm...What is that? Scully, you're thumping against me. Or something. What's going on?

* * *

Mulder opened his eyes again, fully. It took every ounce of energy he had to do this, but he needed to reorient himself to his surroundings. Scully's head still lay on his chest, and he thought she might be dozing, but there was that, for lack of a better description, that 'thumping'. He moved his hand against her hair. How good it felt to do that again. He continued his slow stroking, until she raised her head.

"Mulder?"

"Scully." His voice was gravelly and so soft, and so thrilling to hear.

"Mulder, do you need anything?" She could sense that he wanted to say something.

"What was that?" He turned his head very slightly to look at her, now that she was sitting up.

"What was what, Mulder?"

She looked beautiful, more so than he'd ever seen her, tear stained cheeks and all. He took her in for a few seconds, appreciating everything that he'd thought he would never see again, and in the process had the first shock of his recalled-to-life existence. Scully was pregnant. There was no mistaking it, and there was almost no believing it, but then he's the one who always believes, right? But still, how? To what world was he returning? One where Scully was pregnant, apparently.

"There was thumping."

"Thumping?" She raised an eyebrow as she said this, and he teared up at the sight of that. She couldn't have, could she? But, how? These questions weren't going away anytime soon. That's for certain.

She could see it then. He'd noticed. And he had tears in his eyes. She wasn't going to let this go on one second longer.

"Mulder, I think you can see what's happened."

He nodded. What else was there to do?

"I want to tell you exactly what happened, even though you should know, since you were there." She smiled a small but powerful smile, and breathed deep. "Mulder, on the most incredible, beautiful night of my life, we conceived a child. The possibility of that occurring was the last thing I was thinking of then, but it happened. I'm going to have your baby."

His baby. It's his. Of course, it has to be. He's been through so much and it was horrific, but that he's forgotten that he believes in miracles is more alarming to him at the moment. Miracles, yes. And now there have been two, by his count. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, and then opens them to look at her.

"Mine."

"Yes, Mulder, yours." She wants so to crawl into the bed with him and feel his arms around her, as far as they will reach. Instead, she flicks a tear away from his cheek with her finger.

"I forgot to believe."

"Mulder, I believed for you. And then I believed on my own. You gave me that."

He raised his hand, weakly, but still he lifted it up.

"Come, closer."

She moved as close as she could to the bedside, and tears came to her eyes as she saw what he wanted. Then she took his hand and helped him place it on her belly, and together they felt the movement beneath its surface.

"You gave me this, Mulder. Only you."

- end -


End file.
